


The chaos date

by Little_Betawolfies_Chimera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Liam, Angry Liam Dunbar, Anniversary, Chaos, Cute Liam Dunbar, Cute Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV First Person, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Stargazing, Theo Raeken Being an Idiot, Thiam, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, drive-in movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera/pseuds/Little_Betawolfies_Chimera
Summary: Theo and Liam have their first month anniversary. To celebrate this, they go to the drive-in movies. Lots of fluff and chaos ahead.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar & Theo Raeken, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	The chaos date

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar mistakes, please let me know, so I can correct them. English isn't my native language. Comments and Kudos are always highly appreciated ❤
> 
> Enjoy 😊
> 
> *Not proofread at the moment, because I'm lazy af*
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> littlebookwolfie

Today is our first month anniversary. Theo asked me to go with him to a drive-in cinema to celebrate it. I'm pretty excited, since I never watched a movie like this. A huge smile was plastered on my face and I couldn't wait to see which movie we're going to watch. "Excited, little wolf?" Theo spinned around in the driver's seat and looked me in the face.

We're currently driving to the new drive-in cinema in Beacon Hills. It's the first evening were they show a movie and it's a surprise which one it is. The radio blasted and the wind grazed our faces, destroying our hair. The weather was beautiful today. I if you ask me, it barely could get any better.

Suddenly the radio played my favorite song, Friends by Chase Atlantic. I immediately turned it louder and started to sing along to the lyrics. The refrain came out really bad since I couldn't sing really well, but it's fun, so I didn't care.

_All of your friends have been here for too long_  
_They must be waiting for you to move on_  
_Girl, I'm not with it I'm way too far gone_  
_I'm not ready, eyes heavy now_  
_Heart on your sleeve like you've never been loved_  
_Running in circles, now look what you've done_  
_Give you my word as you take it and run_  
_Wish you'd let me stay I'm ready now_

Theo looked at me with a quite weird and shocked face, until he bursted out laughing. "I didn't know you can sing, baby wolf. Even though it sounds terrible." I glared at him in annoyance and pouted slightly. "Awww, aren't you adorable, all pouting and blushing?" he laughed even more, when he saw that I blushed even more after his stupid comment.

"Oh shut up Theo, it's fun. I know I can't sing, but I don't care. Show me first, if you can sing, before you're making fun of me." I already felt the anger rising inside of me. So I decided to ignore Theo for a while. Usually he stopped teasing me, when he noticed my rising anger and slight hurt of feelings. Boom! There was it. Theo's face turned guilty as soon as he saw my hurt face.

_"I'm sorry. You know I love you. Right, baby wolf?", he apologized._

💖🐺💖

"You literally look like a puppy. You have the eyes, the height... " I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I hated it when he calls me a puppy, but secretly I found it actually really sweet of him. "Come on, let's look for a place to park." My boyfriend pulled the truck in a parking lot in the middle of the car rows.

Theo exited the truck to get us some snacks. Meanwhile I waited for him and listened to the songs on the radio. After a few minutes, he entered the truck once again and handed me a bag of gummy bears and a cherry coke, my favorite drink, with a develish and playful smirk on his face. But it was sweet of him nevertheless. Maybe I just exaggerated. He got some nachos with chili dip and also a cherry coke for himself.

When I wanted to open the bag with the gummy bears, I noticed something... They weren't normal gummy bears, they were pug shaped gummy bears. I thought he bought them on purpose to tease me once again. "What's this, Theo? Pug shaped gummy bears?! Are you kidding me!?"

Theo's expression softened. He adjusted his seat backwards and pulled me in his lap, before he wrapped his arms securely around my waist. "I didn't meant it in a bad way. I meant it as a joke and I hoped you would find it funny too. They honestly reminded me of you. Funny puppy's for my favorite puppy." He showed me his best puppy dog eyes. How could I be angry with him there? I never could resist those beautiful eyes with the greyish irises. I pecked his lips. "You know, I actually wanted ice cream, but now that I know you didn't brought me the gummy bears on purpose, it's genuinely sweet of you."

"The drive-in movie isn't my only surprise for you today by the way." Theo gave me his best irresistible smile and guided me with his hands over my eyes to the background of the truck. The loading area was covered with a tarp, which I haven't noticed before. Theo pulled the tarp to the side and revealed several white fluffy cushions and a striped blanket. Even a fairy light was loosely draped around the cushions. He placed the snacks and cherry coke bottles on it and took a seat on the loading area of the truck.

"Come here little wolf!" Theo spreaded his arms, inviting me to take MY place between them. I didn't hesitate long and jumped in his arms, which caused us to fall backwards. We bursted out laughing. "I think we should get comfortable, the movie starts soon." Theo said after he looked at his phone to check the time. "Can I have ice cream before the movie starts? Please!" I looked at him with my best big blue puppy dog eyes.

"All right you cheater." he got up and headed to the food stands, leaving me alone at the truck. I laid down on my back and looked at the sky, where you could already see a few stars. While waiting for Theo to get back, I thought about what we have seen in the past few months and how our relationship grew up from enemies to friends to lovers. I never thought we'd ever fall in love. But here we are.

"Hey dreamer, I got your ice cream." Theo held an stracciatella ice cream in front of my face. I thanked him with a huge smile and was immediately pulled in his tight embrace once more. I looked up to Theo and kissed him passionately. "Thank you love." Theo smiled at me and even blushed slightly at my cute nickname for him. I licked my ice cream, until Theo decided to pull it in my face. "Hey! What are you doing?" I fake pouted.

After a few more moments of cuddling and teasing the movie finally starts. The timer counted from 10 to 0 until it revealed, what we're going to watch. I prepared myself for an action or horror movie, but no - of course it's not. Titanic appeared on screen and I sighed deeply. Why does it have to be a romantic movie. I wasn't that guy who watches romantic stuff. I preferred to make fun of it.

But Theo seemed to like the movie. I never thought he's that kind of guy. So I decided for Theo's sake to give the movie a chance. All for my love. Okay that was cheesy, I get it. But I'm in love, so fight me. During the movie we cuddled a lot and shared some sweet kisses, when my sensitive werewolf nose catches a very familiar scent. Corn dogs in a plastic bowl in the corner. I love them. I'm literally addicted to them.

"Did you make these?", I asked Theo. He just nodded while continuing to watch Titanic. "Thank you. No one has ever done anything like this for me." i I kissed his forehead as a thank you. "Everything for you, baby wolf. You know, I think we're like Rose and Jack. We would always save each other and die for each other. Just like Jack sacrificed himself, so Rose could be alive."

"You know I'm so glad I pulled you out of hell. Otherwise I have never felt in love with you."

"Me too. I think I'd already rot down there. Thank you so much that you gave me a home. A home with you securely wrapped in my arms. That's all I ever need."

And with this we paid no more attention to the movie. There was only us. Wrapped in each other's embrace, looking in each other's eyes, which made even the stars shine fainter.

  
🐺 THE END🐺


End file.
